


Santa's an Alien and the Advent Calendar is a Trap

by SleepySsnail



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Advent Calendar, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Caroling, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Christmas Morning, Christmas Music, Christmas Party, Christmas Sweaters, Collection of one shots, Couch Cuddles, F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, Hanukkah, Hot Chocolate, Ice Skating, London, M/M, Multi, New Year's Eve, New Years, Peppermint, Snowball Fight, Snowmen, hand holding, so many tags im so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySsnail/pseuds/SleepySsnail
Summary: "This is ridiculous," Keith said tiredly, crossing his arms over his sweater as he leaned against the counter."This is Christmas, Mullet," Lance said with a roll of his eyes. "Stop trying to be broody and pass me the gingerbread men. I wanna eat some of those little people."In which a series of shenanagins will be updated as the holiday season allows.





	1. Ice Skating: Lotor and Generals

"I hate this!” Zethrid hissed as she struggled back to her feet.

Raising an eyebrow, Lotor glanced at Ezor and Acxa as they races around the rink, weaving in between other skaters.  Sighing, Lotor offered Zethrid a hand just as Narti wobbled closer, her mouth set in a firm line as she struggled not to slip.  Pushing off the ice and gliding a bit, Lotor instructed, “Zethrid, don’t look down, it’ll throw off your balance.  Narti, stand up straight, your posture dictates how stable you are.”

Rolling her eyes, Zethrid shoved her hands in the pockets of her beaten jacket before asking, “Why’d we even come here?  I suggested we get ice cream and watch movies all day.  Falling on our asses isn’t as fun as watching Bruce Willis push a guy off a building.”

Resisting the urge to fall face down on the ice and die, Lotor stated, “That doesn’t count as a Christmas movie.  Besides, it was Ezor’s turn to pick what we do, and since she paid for your skate rental I don’t think you should be complaining.”

Zethrid crossed her arms only to throw them out to stabilize herself, while Narti took tiny steps towards the wall of the rink in search of a handhold.  Skating towards Narti, Lotor extended his hand and stated, “Lean on me until you get used to the feeling of going by yourself.”

Nodding, Narti grabbed onto Lotor’s arm and started to move forward, only to take a quick breath and flinch as Ezor sped past, laughing loudly as she dodged a few skaters.  Letting Narti set the pace, Lotor kept an eye on the other girls, Ezor was still rushing around the rink while Zethrid sulkily stumbled over a patch of rough ice.  Looking for Acxa’s dark purple jacket among the other skaters, Lotor felt Narti tighten her grip on his arm and shake it a bit before she pointed to the wall ahead of them.  kicking the ice with her toe pick, looking up at Lotor occasionally.

Glancing at Narti, Lotor said, “I want you to let go and skate to Acxa.  You won’t fall, you’re close enough to the wall to grab on if you need to.”

Nodding slightly, Narti set off on her own, leaving Lotor to look back and see Zethrid’s progress.  Shaking his head, Lotor turned back to Narti and Acxa and skated closer before asking, “How much longer is the rink open?”

Acxa glanced at her watch before reporting quickly, “Ten minutes.  I thought we could take Zethrid up on her offer and get ice cream on the way back, I already asked Ezor and she doesn’t mind.”

“I don’t mind what?” Ezor asked, skidding to a stop and sending a dusting of ice up against Lotor’s jeans.

Reaching back to tighten his ponytail, Lotor stated, “Unless any of you have a complaint we could leave now and—”

“What would happen if we tried to skate on Lotor’s pool when it’s frozen?” Ezor interrupted, causing Lotor to think about what _would_ happen if they tried skating on the surface of his swimming pool.

“We would most likely fall through the ice and die” Acxa stated, trying to dismiss Ezor’s thought before she took it too far.

Extending his arm to Narti, Lotor let the girl grab on again and the four skated around the rink once more, picking up Zethrid and insisting she had to join them for one last lap before leaving.  Feeling Narti’s grip loosen slightly, Lotor expected her to let go entirely, but was mistaken as she quickly tightened her hold as if she had been surprised.  Looked over Narti’s shoulder, Lotor eyed Ezor as she held Narti’s hand and grinned brightly, motioning with her free hand for Acxa and Zethrid to join in.  Not resisting, Lotor let Axca take his left hand in hers, just as Zethrid grabbed onto Axca’s left hand, the five skated in a wobbly line.

Then things went wrong.  Narti lost her footing and put more pressure on Lotor’s arm than he was expecting, causing him to overcompensate and fall backwards, unintentionally dragging the other four with him.  After registering the fall and the cold of the ice, Lotor groaned and tried to push himself to his feet as Ezor lay flat on her back laughing.

“I thought you were supposed to be good at this,” Zethrid commented, helping Narti to her feet and supporting her as Ezor’s laughter slowly subsided.

“I am,” Lotor said eyeing Ezor with fake irritation, “I’m usually better when someone doesn’t make us link up and cause a chain reaction.”

Ezor let out another wheeze as she stood up, ignoring Acxa saying, “Ezor, it wasn’t even that funny.”

Zethrid smirked proudly as Lotor skated past her, calling after him, “I told you it wasn’t fun falling on our asses!”

“I thought it was funny!” Ezor insisted, earning a groan from Acxa as they made their way to the benches.

Sitting down and pulling his skates off, Lotor listened as Ezor and Zethrid loudly compared who had the best fall of the day while Acxa helped Narti unlace her skates and return them to the rental.  Pulling his sneakers on, Lotor stomped his feet a few times to try and get used to the feeling of regular shoes again before asking, “Who was it who wanted ice cream?”

Ezor threw her hand in the air like a child, while Zethrid punched the air and hissed, “Yes!”

Seeing the look in Ezor’s eyes, Lotor held a hand up as if to stop her from talking as he stated, “Pouring cream on ice doesn’t count as ice cream.  Don’t even try to go there.”

Ezor pouted slightly, sticking her tongue out at Lotor as they joined Acxa and Narti in returning their skates.  Resting a hand on Narti’s shoulder, Lotor asked, “Did you enjoy yourself?”

Narti nodded and typed something out on her phone, handing it to Lotor to read.  Reading the text, Lotor inwardly cringed as he read, “I’d like to do this again.”

Pulling her phone away, Narti erased the message and typed something else before handing it to Lotor again, the message reading, “Preferably without the falling.”

Handing her phone back, Lotor nodded and clumsily signed, “We’ll work on it.”

Seeing Narti light up in a smile at his poor sighing attempt, Lotor realized the others were watching, Ezor being the one cooing, “Cute.”

Pointing at the doors of the rink, Lotor ordered, “Ice cream.  Get in the car.  Now.”


	2. Snowball fights: Pidge and Hunk

“That’s cheating!” Pidge yelped as Hunk dropped a handful of snow down the back of her coat.

Squirming against the cold, Pidge shrieked at the sensation while Hunk laughed and pointed at her, unable to form proper words.  Breathing heavily, Pidge finally felt the icy cold soak into her shirt and settle against her back unpleasantly.  Turning to glare at Hunk, Pidge knelt down and scooped a ball of snow into her bare hands, silently wishing she took Matt’s advice to wear gloves when walking to the convenience store.  Packing the ball tightly, Pidge stood up and faced her friend just as Hunk said, “Dude, the look on your face was priceless!”

Narrowing her eyes, Pidge said coolly, “How’s this for priceless?”

Hurling the snowball at Hunk as hard as she could, Pidge dropped down again and started to pack and started to form another snowball, only to hear Hunk say, “That wasn’t fair!”

Cackling, Pidge turned to throw another ball of ice at Hunk only to have one smack into her chest and break apart.  Hunk spread his hands and smiled as if to say, “It couldn’t be helped.”  Raising an eyebrow, Pidge glanced at her house and wondered briefly if Matt was somehow recording the fight, but was cut off by Hunk asking, “Truce?”

Glancing at Hunk, Pidge saw the little pieces of snow sticking to his yellow winter coat, and nodded as she extended her hand in apology.  Letting Hunk take her hand in his big mitten clad one, Pidge let the slight warmth engulf her hand before she pulled away and swiftly packed another snowball.  Hearing Hunk start to laugh, Pidge grinned and moved to make a pile of snowballs so her arsenal would be bigger than just what she could make on the fly.  Glancing over her shoulder, Pidge saw Hunk doing the same thing, only his snowballs were bigger.  Pausing from creating her weapons, Pidge started pushing mounds of snow into a pile before forming it into a short makeshift wall of sorts.

Ducking down to test the defensive structure, Pidge heard something thump into the snow next to her.  Looking at her yellow clad friend, Pidge saw the broad smile on his face and quickly grabbed one of her snowballs and threw it, hitting Hunk squarely in the shoulder without much force.  Giggling to herself, Pidge pushed a bit more snow against the base of her shield and slowly started to make the edges curve towards her in a ‘C’ fashion.  Glancing at Hunk to see what he was doing, Pidge shrieked as one of his snowballs hit her in the neck, dropping cold ice bits down the collar of her coat and sticking to her face.

“You’re gonna pay for that!” Pidge yelled, grabbing a snowball in each hand and throwing them at Hunk who raised his arms to block them.

Throwing her snowballs with more enthusiasm, Pidge snickered as Hunk tried to use his arms as a shield to block all of the projectiles, only to be hit in the jaw with one and fall back a bit.  Pausing in her onslaught, Pidge called, “You’re not dead are you?”

Hunk groaned and raised his thumb as a sign that he was okay before sitting up and saying, “You have a fort!  That isn’t fair, I want a fort!”

Taping her chin thoughtfully, Pidge stated, “One minute to fortify our defenses and then back into the heat of battle.  Sound good?”

“That’s a deal I can get behind!” Hunk exclaimed, already scooping armfuls of snow into a pile and pressing it together with his hands.

Floundering to try and add snow to her shield, Pidge blew on her fingers and flexed them to try and get the circulation going.  Realizing the minute was almost up, Pidge scraped together a few more snowballs and pushed as much snow behind her fort wall as she could for more ammunition.  Locking eyes with Hunk, Pidge nodded and yelled, “Go!”

Without hesitation the two hurled their snowballs at each other, ducking down so their fort could efficiently hide them while they made more snowballs.  Another ball of ice hit Pidge in the neck, causing a shiver to run through her.  Realizing she had no more snowballs or snow to make more, Pidge spared a peek at Hunk who still had a small pile of compressed snow.  Frowning, Pidge broke off a piece of her fort and packed it into a sphere before hurling it at Hunk and repeating the process until most of her fort was used as cannon fodder.

Before she could call it quits, Hunk flopped on his back in the snow and called, “I’m done.  You win again.”

Grinning victoriously, Pidge waited for Hunk to stand up before heading inside her house, dropping their snow covered boots, pants, and coats at the front door.  Breathing on her still freezing hands, Pidge held them out to Hunk and said, “Need heat.”

Hunk’s eyes widened as he grabbed Pidge’s hands in his own, warming them up as he said worriedly, “You didn’t have gloves on?  Why didn’t you say something?  I’m telling Lance to make you some mittens.  How are we gonna trust you to not die when you move out?  Oh quiznak your hands are like little ice cubes.”

Smiling at Hunk’s worrying, Pidge stated, “At least I won.  Besides, it was too much fun to stop.”

Hunk gaped at Pidge before saying, “I could’ve waited for you to come back!  We were literally in your front lawn!”

“And risk you sneaking a few extra snowballs?  Not a chance,” Pidge said trying to ignore how tired she was after playing outside.

Frowning, Hunk released Pidge’s hands and pulled her into a hug before asking, “Why am I friends with you?”

Smiling into Hunk’s sweater, Pidge said in a muffled voice, “Because you adore me and I’m cute.”

Feeling Hunk sigh, Pidge smiled wider as he said, “Can’t argue with that logic.  Where’d you move the blankets to again?  I’m cold.”

Pulling away, Pidge let out a small laugh and said, “You’re like a personal space heater, how are you cold?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2, here we go! I'm actually about to go take the SAT (again) but this is my way of staying calm and not freaking out about the technical issues I had to deal with this morning. STAY AWESOME!


	3. Decorating: Lance and Shiro

“I’m dragging these fruit cakes with me to the store to get cocoa mix,” Keith said flatly, nodding to Pidge and Hunk who were pulling on their coats.

Lance rolled his eyes and turned back to the artificial tree standing in the window, the branches half covered in ornaments.  Ignoring Pidge’s complaint about the weather, Lance asked, “Hey, Hunk buddy, pick me up one of those chocolate oranges?”

"Are you actually gonna pay me back?” Hunk asked, only to be pushed out the door by Pidge who was still grumbling about it being too cold.

Keith glanced at the few unopened boxes full of decorations and asked, “Shiro, have you even helped once?  Get some of the lights up, or that creepy singing Santa thing Matt got us.”

Waving at Keith to leave, Lance turned back to the box of ornaments and glanced at Shiro who was staring intently at the contents of a box.  Lance could make it twenty minutes lone with his crush, the world probably wouldn’t end.  The front door slammed shut, the sound reverberating throughout the front room and making Lance wonder why Keith had to use all his strength to close it.  Pushing the sleeves of his blue Christmas sweater up to his elbows, Lance asked, “Found something cool?”

Shiro looked up from his box of decorations and smiled warmly before holding up a handmade pipe cleaner snowflake Pidge had spent a good hour making earlier in the day.  Rolling his eyes, Lance turned back to spacing out the decorations on the tree and circled around it, while he filled the silence by talking about how his family did Christmas.  Placing his last ornament on the tree, Lance turned quickly and bumped into Shiro who laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck saying, “Sorry.  Can I get some help with the lights around the window?”

“Oh, sure no problem,” Lance said, a smile making its way across his face as he knelt down and ripped the tape off the box of indoor Christmas lights.

Pulling out the few strings of multicolored lights, Lance sat cross legged on the floor and started untangling one, while Shiro worked on another string.  Moving quickly, Lance spread out the string of lights he had and pointed to the plug before asking, “Plug that in?”

Shiro glanced up from his string of lights, having made almost no progress, and nodded as he shoved the plug in the outlet closest to him.  Lance looked down as the string of lights lit up, only one or two bulbs not working properly.  Grinning at Shiro, Lance stood up and said, “Want me to get these?”

Shiro smiled and started to stand up, saying, “I’ll help you.  These ones are a pain, because they have to be lined up right.”

Shrugging, Lance picked up his end of the lights and fed it to Shiro, talking about anything to try and pass the time.  At one point Shiro laughed at a joke, making Lance’s cheeks flush pink at the sound.  Letting Shiro finish the lights around the window, Lance sat down at another knotted mess of lights and started to untangle them.  Feeling the need to fill the silence, Lance kept talking even though he knew he was being annoying and Shiro probably wanted him to shut up.  Pausing in his story, Lance bit the inside of his lip and tried to figure out how the lights had tangled up this badly when they had been shoved in a box for a year.  Sighing, Lance pulled on a strand and let out a small shout of victory when the mess of lights fell apart and became manageable.

Hearing Shiro laugh again, Lance ducked his head to hide his smile as he started spreading out the string of lights to test for the bad bulbs.  Before he could get up to plug the cord in, Shiro said lightly, “I got it.”

Rubbing his palms against his jeans, Lance offered a small smile and said, “Thanks, hey you want a coffee?  I think we’ve done enough that Mullet Man isn’t gonna nag at us.”

Shiro smiled and covered his mouth with his hand before saying, “I still don’t think Keith appreciates being called that.  But yeah I could go for coffee.”

Pushing himself to his feet, Lance padded off to the kitchen and pulled out the can of instant coffee and two mugs, wondering briefly what was taking Keith, Hunk, and Pidge so long to get cocoa mix.  Stirring in the instant coffee, Lance grabbed a carton of milk from the fridge and poured a bit into his mug, knowing Shiro took his black.  Carefully walking back to where Shiro was, Lance held out the dark purple mug and said, “Here, I didn’t poison it.”

Cracking another breath taking grin, Shiro took the mug and asked, “You think peppermint would be good in this?”

“Some places do that,” Lance said, sitting on one of the couches and taking a sip of his drink before adding, “I never tried it though.”

Shiro nodded and stood awkwardly in front of Lance, as if he was trying to come up with something to say before blurting, “Wanna see how everything looks?”

“Sure,” Lance said without hesitation, excitement plain in his tone.

Setting his mug on the coffee table, Shiro started plugging all the Christmas lights into the surge protector, while Lance moved to get the light switch.  Turning the lights off, Lance looked up and breathed in amazement, “Wow.”

It was the same thing as every year, the tree lit up with different ornaments varying from handmade to store bought decorations lining the artificial branches.  The different colored lights lining the front window cast a warm glow throughout the room, illuminating the tree and the boxes on the floor with dim light.  The only thing different from other years was the simple figure of Shiro standing next to the tree, the lights shedding a golden light on his features.  Feeling his face get hot, Lance was thankful the lights weren’t bright enough to show how flustered he felt.

About to turn the lights back on, Lance paused as Shiro asked, “Hey, could you hold something for me?”

“Uh,” Lance said dumbly, still staring at Shiro and how the Christmas lights changed the atmosphere of the room.  Swallowing, Lance shrugged and said, “Yeah, whatever I can do to help.”

Shiro smiled as Lance stepped over the other boxes littering the floor, the only light in the room coming from the lights around the window and the tree.  Standing next to Shiro Lance asked, “Need me to hold a box for you?”

The corner of Shiro’s mouth twitched as if he was amused, and he simply said, “Hold your hands out.”

Without hesitation, Lance extended his hands, expecting a box of decorations or lights to be handed to him, not for Shiro to grab one of his hands in his own.  Feeling his face get hot again, Lance couldn’t think of anything to say, but heard himself mutter, “About time.”

“Is that coming from the flirt who didn’t even make a move?” Shiro asked, a lopsided grin making him look younger and happier.

Holding back a laugh, Lance commented, “You’re such a dork, but you’re cute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....my friend is watching me upload this from over my shoulder and is waving hi. "Hi electronic people," she says. HAVE A NICE DAY!


	4. Cookies: Keith and Pidge

“No, you’re supposed to add the sugar with the wet ingredients,” Pidge said, snatching the measuring cup from Keith’s hand.

Crossing his arms, Keith looked around the mess of a kitchen and asked, “Is this really worth it?”

Pidge glanced up from the baking instructions she had printed, the piece of paper having been stained with butter, vanilla extract, and sugar.  Amusement playing on her features, Pidge waved a measuring spoon around as she said, “You were the one who suggested we do this.  I mean, forcing Shiro and Matt go out and do something was a good idea, but saying we were making cookies was the worst excuse ever.”

Frowning, Keith grabbed the soggy instructions and mumbled, “I thought it would be fun.  Hunk likes baking.”

Throwing her head back in a laugh, Pidge peered into the bowl of butter and said, “Hunk’s been doing this stuff since he was a kid, and five bucks says he’d be prepared to make like five trays of cookies instead of one poor batch.”

Sighing, Keith read out the next line of instructions, making sure Pidge creamed the sugar and butter together without any problems.  Raising an eyebrow at the next line of text, Keith asked, “Did we preheat the oven?”

“I dunno,” Pidge said, making a face of concentration as she added a teaspoon of baking soda to the second mixing bowl.  Glancing up from stirring the dry ingredients together she added, “Maybe we should wait til Matt and Shiro get back and force them to help us.”

 “Not happening,” Keith stated, cracking his knuckles and tossing the instructions to the side.  Nodding to the mixing bowls, Keith asked, “We mixed everything right?  All we have to do now is put the dry stuff with the wet stuff and throw it in the oven for like half an hour.”

Nodding slowly, Pidge grabbed the bowl of dry ingredients and peered inside before stirring it a bit more and saying, “Actually, we’re almost done.”

Turning to preheat the oven, Keith hissed as he knocked over the bottle of vanilla extract, splashing some on the counter and his shirt.  Correcting the position of the bottle and screwing the cap back on, Keith made a face at the mess on the counter and his shirt while ignoring Pidge’s snickering.  As if the vanilla spill hadn’t been bad enough, Pidge yelped as she stirred the dry ingredients too fast, causing it to puff up in her face and stick to her glasses.  Smiling at his friend’s mistake, Keith loudly pulled out a baking sheet and tossed it unceremoniously on the counter, while Pidge poured the contents of one mixing bowl into the other.  Starting to mix the contents together, Pidge asked “What’s next?  Chuck them out the window?”

“Um,” Keith said, frowning as he picked up the instructions which were soggy with vanilla extract and coated in a thin layer of flour.  Meeting Pidge’s eyes Keith said, “I think we just put ‘em on the sheet and throw them in the oven.”

Raising an eyebrow, Pidge asked, “How long?”

Gesturing to the ruined set of instructions, Keith groaned and said, “We can just check them every few minutes to make sure they aren’t turning into charcoal.”

Shrugging, Pidge set her mixing spoon on the messy work space and reached her hand into the bowl, pulling out a handful of dough and rolling it into a ball before slapping it on the cookie sheet.  Following her lead, Keith helped Pidge line the dough balls up in rows of six by four, listening as Pidge asked, “Should we’ve washed our hands before grabbing this stuff?”

Shrugging, Keith threw another ball onto the sheet, enjoying the noise it made, before saying, “We’re baking these suckers at 400 degrees Fahrenheit, I think that’ll kill any germs or gross crap we breathed.”

Snickering at the comment, Pidge held her hands up, sticky dough caking her fingers as she asked, “Did we forget to put something in?”

“No,” Keith said with a shake of his head, trying to ignore the small sense of insecurity at Pidge’s words.  Pausing for a moment he added, “If we did, there’s nothing we can do to change it.”

Shrugging, Pidge threw an oven mitt at Keith and said, “Hurry up and put those in, we gotta clean this up.”

“Or we could leave it for Coran,” Keith mumbled, earning a groan from Pidge.

Putting the cookie sheet in the oven, Keith turned back to help Pidge clean up the mess they had made.  Wincing at the sight, Keith took in the puddle of vanilla extract, the streaks from the sticks of butter, and the overall look of sugar and flour spread across the top of the counter.  Grabbing a roll of paper towels, Keith and Pidge wiped up the mess before realizing there was a sizable buildup of flour and sugar on the floor.  Meeting Pidge’s eyes, Keith stated, “Later.”

Trudging to the living room, Keith flopped on the couch, taking up the length of it while Pidge made herself comfortable by lying on top of her friend.  Shifting a bit, Keith said, “I’m just gonna rest my eyes for a bit.”

“Sure,” Pidge said, her voice soft and relaxed, “I might do that too.”

Making a sound of acknowledgement, Keith let himself drift off for a little bit, trying to ignore the way Pidge’s shoulder blades dug into his back whenever she shifted positions.  Keith honestly didn’t know how much time had passed until Pidge sat up quickly, causing a few ligaments in Keith’s back to crack, and said in a worried tone, “Cookies.”

Pushing himself up, Keith and Pidge scrambled into the kitchen, a slight wave of relief washing over him as he noticed the lack of fire and a destroyed kitchen.  Pidge shook her head and threw the oven mitt at Keith again and hissed, “We left them in there for an hour!  It was the eggs we forgot and the timer!”

Biting his lip, Keith tentatively opened the oven and stepped back as a wave of heat blew up at him, pushing his hair back from his face and sending the harsh scent of burnt food at him.  Pulling out the cookie sheet and placing it on the stove, Keith exchanged a look with Pidge and asked, “Want one?”

Covering her mouth to hide her smile, Pidge shook her head and looked at the black spots that were supposed to be cookies.  Coughing into his arm, Keith said, “We should get these outta the house before Shiro complains that the smell lingers.”

Shaking her head, Pidge glanced down at the floor which was still covered in sugar and flour.  Shrugging,  Keith looked at the burnt cookies again before asking, “Wanna go buy some cookies?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend and I regularly tease each other that we're Keith and Pidge...so I made this for her.


	5. Christmas Caroling: Garrison Trio

“END THE SUFFERING!” Pidge wailed as she pulled her legs to her chest and covered her ears.

Hunk offered a sympathetic smile to his friend, while Lance changed the song playing through the speakers and started belting out the lyrics.  Sitting on the couch next to Pidge, Hunk absentmindedly hummed along with Lance as the onslaught of holiday music echoed throughout the house.  Irritated, Pidge crossed her arms and fell on her side, curling up and muttering, “I’m gonna kill him.”

“You better watch out, you better not cry,” Lance sang in a teasing tone, obviously trying to get on Pidge’s nerves.

Not bothering to hide his smile, Hunk gently rubbed Pidge’s shoulder and said, “Hey Lance, why don’t we take a break from this for a bit?”

Pouting, Lance complied with Pidge’s request by pausing his music, and opted to sit on the floor instead of trying to squeeze onto the couch.  In one fluid motion, Pidge sat up and exhaled before saying, “Thank you.  Now let’s never do that again.  Happy holiday stuff isn’t really my thing.”

“Well I like it,” Lance argued, gesturing to his blue and white knit sweater.

Snorting, Pidge adjusted her glasses before saying in a flat tone, “If it was up to you, there’d be a party going on every day of the year.”

Lance nodded, his expression lighting up as he said, “It would be amazing!  Everyone would be welcome!”

Shrugging, Hunk asked, “So what’re you guys doing later?  We could watch a movie or something.”

Pidge shrugged and fell against Hunk’s arm and commented, “I don’t really care.”

Glancing at Lance, Hunk saw a grin cross his friend’s face and for a moment he wondered if maybe he should change the subject.  Nah.  Lance scooted away a bit from the couch as he said teasingly, “I thought you’d wanna have a Silent Night, Pidge.”

Eyes widening, Pidge shook her head and said repeatedly, “No, no, no, this is even worse than the singing.”

“Actually this is kinda fun,” Hunk admitted, earning a look of betrayal from Pidge.

Lance held a hand over his mouth, trying to hide his laughter only to fail and blurt, “Oh, this is The Most Wonderful Time of the Year.”

Pointing at Lance, Pidge demanded, “Make him stop or I’ll stab him with one of Keith’s knives.”

Shaking his head with a smile, Hunk watched as Lance said “Don’t do that Pidge, I promised Mamà I’ll Be Home for Christmas!”

“HE’S ASKING FOR IT!” Pidge shrieked, jumping up so she was standing on the couch.  Pointing at the snickering boy, Pidge added, “HE WANTS TO GET ME RILED UP!”

Winking at Hunk, Lance said, “All I want for Christmas Is You, Pidge.  And Hunk of course, it’s not Christmas without Hunk’s cookies or pie.”

Smiling at the compliment Hunk said, “It warms my heart to know people appreciate my cookies.”

“We get it!” Pidge snapped, clapping her hands with each syllable to emphasize her words, “You are adorable!”

Lance rested his head on his hand as he asked, “Do You Hear What I Hear? Cuz this is precious.”

Taking a deep breath, Pidge sat down slowly next to Hunk and stated, “Lance is gonna get run over by a reindeer if he doesn’t shut up.”

Throwing his hands in the air, Lance fell onto his back, exclaiming, “Yes!  She finally did one!”

Crossing her arms, Pidge stated, “But since we don’t have reindeer here, I’m gonna have to borrow Hunk’s car and stick a Rudolph nose on it.”

“Don’t kill me like that!” Lance yelped, sitting up quickly, obviously lustered at Pidge’s comment.

Lightly shoving Pidge’s shoulder, Hunk said, “No murder.  If you do that you don’t get any peanut butter cookies.”

Sighing, Pidge threw her head back and grumbled, “Fine.  Only cuz those things are the best things since oxygen.”

Laughing at the comment, Hunk wrapped an arm around the girl and said, “I think that’s saying a bit much, but I’m not gonna complain.”

There was a moment of silence before Lance slowly, with Pidge watching him like a hawk, turned the music back on.  Keeping his arm around Pidge, more for Lance’s own safety, Hunk leaned back into the couch and listened as Lance quietly hummed along to the song that played.  Beside him, Pidge slowly relaxed and tapped her fingers against her leg to the beat of the song while Lance sang quietly.  Yawning, Hunk blinked in an attempt to keep himself awake only for Pidge to snuggle closer and hum along with Lance to the Christmas carol.  Then the song changed.  From a softer more gentle Christmas carol, it turned into—

“OH I LOVE THIS ONE!” Pidge shouted, jumping up and pulling Lance to his feet.

Raising an eyebrow uncertainly, Lance said, “I thought you hated holiday music.”

“I don’t hate it,” Pidge started, jumping up and down, “I just loved making rude jokes about this one.”

“How’d you do that?” Hunk asked, earning a wicked grin from Pidge.

“Well for one, how’d you like to try jingling Santa’s bells?”

“NOPE!” Lance yelled, shaking his head and crossing his arms.  Pointing a finger at Pidge’s nose, Lance stated, “None of that.  We’re having a nice Christmas caroling session here, and no jokes about Santa will be tolerated until we’re finished.”

“Fine,” Pidge said, a smile lingering on her face as Hunk stood up and stretched his arms over his head.

Grabbing onto one of Hunk’s arms, Pidge asked, “How many songs do you even have on your phone?”

Lance raised a finger to his lips and said, “That’s a secret.  But by your standards it would be, ‘too many.’”

Not noticing the song change, Hunk asked, “Why don’t we drag the others over and make them listen to the entire playlist?”

“I’m down,” Pidge said, her face lit up in a smile.

“Lemme guess,” Lance said, a playful hint in his tone, “I think you wanna make Keith and Shiro and all suffer just as much as I made you.”

“Exactly,” Pidge stated, yawning tiredly.

“So that means you did kinda enjoy the music,” Hunk speculated.

“Kinda,” Pidge said before realizing what she said.

“You liked it!” Lance crowed, hugging the short girl and smiling goofily before pulling Hunk into the hug.

“Uh, guys?” Hunk asked, trying to get their attention, “I think if we’re gonna do this we should record it.  Have some documented proof of their uncomforted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fell asleep writing one of the paragraphs but it turned out okay so I'm not complaining. Ten points and an internet cupcake to whoever got the Thomas Sanders reference.


	6. Window Shopping: Shatt

“Pidge didn’t need to kick me in the shin to get us out of the house,” Matt whined, leaning on Shiro as he adjusted his sneaker.

Stifling a laugh, Shiro teased, “Well she and Keith did say they were gonna make cookies.  Knowing how you are in the kitchen, maybe literally kicking you out was the best option.”

“Oh come on,” Matt groaned, “I only burnt pasta once.  I can never live that down, can I?”

“You didn’t know you needed water to cook pasta noodles,” Shiro said with a shake of his head, the white chunk of his hair falling in his eyes momentarily.

Matt crossed his arms over his coat and said under his breath, “I wasn’t the one who left meatloaf in the oven for an entire week.”

Showing Matt to the side, Shiro snickered, “I thought we let that pass.  Besides, it was an accident.”

Matt nodded, a playful look in his eyes as he teased, “You turned off the oven and somehow forgot to take it out of the oven.  For an entire week you blamed me cuz you thought it was my socks making the entire place smell like rotting meat.”

Turning a corner, Shiro shoved his hands in his pockets and said, “Your socks do smell like old food.”

Wandering past a fountain, Shiro glanced around the open air mall and asked, “You remember where you parked the car?”

Spreading his hands, Matt asked, “Don’t you trust me?  I know where we parked, don’t worry about it too much.”

Shrugging, Shiro shivered as a cold wind blew through the area, and took an unconscious step closer to Matt to block the wind.  Walking around and pointing at different window displays, Shiro laughed as Matt said, “We should invent heely crocs.  Not only would it give half the population a stroke, but Keith would wear them.”

Grinning, Shiro raised an eyebrow and asked, “We’d be business partners?”

“Absolutely,” Matt said his eyes lighting up as he added, “I think we could even convince Allura or Coran to model them!”

Shiro nodded and started to say something only for Matt to point at another display and choke on his laughter.  A row of mannequins stood in a shop window, modeling a line of ugly Christmas sweaters.  Dragging Shiro closer, Matt pointed to a sweater that had a unicorn barfing up Christmas tree.  Gasping for breath, Matt grabbed Shiro’s arms and leaned on him while he snorted at the sight of the sweater.  Finding Matt’s laughter contagious, Shiro bit his lip and tried not to double over in laughter.  Finally, Matt took a deep breath and said, “I’m good.  I’m okay now.  Just, who the hell would come up with that?”

Throwing an arm around Matt’s shoulders, Shiro pulled him away from the display as he commented, “The same person who would make heely crocs.”

Grinning, Matt nodded and squirmed out from under Shiro’s arm before saying, “You’re heavy.  Have you been bench pressing Lance and Keith?”

“You know that’s never gonna happen,” Shiro said, noticing how Matt was slowly drifting towards a bench.

Following him, Shiro sat next to Matt and watched as he rolled up his jeans to reveal a bruise developing where Pidge had kicked him.  Wincing, Shiro stated, “That’s a nice one.  I’d give it six out of ten.”

Smirking, Matt pushed his pant leg back down and said, “I think that’s the first time you’ve given me anything higher than a four.”

Shrugging, Shiro stood up and stretched his arms over his head and asked, “Wanna get ice cream?”

Matt snickered, standing up and saying, “Until I met you, nobody ate ice cream in winter.  You’ve corrupted me, I want some.”

Offering a sly smile, Shiro started off only for Matt to grab his hand and say, “Wrong direction, dork.”

“Oh, uh, right,” feeling his face heat up slightly, Shiro nodded and turned to follow Matt.

Walking around a crowd of people, Shiro noticed Matt hadn’t let go of his hand yet and felt his face get warmer.  Coughing into his free arm, Shiro let Matt lead the way through the different clusters of people until they stepped inside a small ice cream parlor.  Only a couple people were inside, most of them holding cups of hot chocolate.  Matt offered the girl behind the counter a smile as he recited his and Shiro’s order from memory.  Awkwardly, Shiro shifted and saw Matt look down at their interlocked hands.  Looking up at Shiro, Matt grinned and swung their hands back and forth, causing Shiro’s face to redden.

Letting go of Shiro’s hand, Matt grabbed their ice cream and tried to open the door with his foot, nearly falling over in the process.  Smiling, Shiro pushed the door open with one hand and said, “Ladies first.”

“If that means you’re saying I’m pretty” Matt said, walking outside with a sly smile, “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Covering his face with his free hand, Shiro followed Matt outside and took his cup of coffee ice cream.  Poking at it with a spoon, Shiro glanced at Matt who shoveled his rocky road into his mouth too quickly.  Leaning on Matt’s shoulder Shiro said, “You’re gonna get brain freeze again.”

Frowning, Matt started to say something only to shut his eyes tightly and groan.  Smirking, Shiro commented, “Told you.  Now you get to suffer.”

“Hold this,” Matt demanded, shoving his ice cream at Shiro before lying down on the bench and resting his head on Shiro’s lap.

Holding the two cups awkwardly, Shiro tried not to move as Matt curled up to wait out the onslaught of brain freeze.  Shiro felt his mind blank as he tried to think of something to say, but all he could manage was, “Wanna hold hands or something?”

Matt groaned and sat up, taking his cup of ice cream back with a curious look on his face.  Feeling a pit of worry developing in his chest, Shiro stammered, “Or not, we can just go walk around and look at dumb holiday stuff.  You were talking about heely crocs, right?  How would we make—”

“Shut up,” Matt stated, shoving a spoonful of ice cream in Shiro’s mouth before adding, “We can do the hand holding thing after we finish ice cream.  Ice cream is amazing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually know someone with the barfing unicorn sweater. Much thanks to my beta reader [DailyRavenclaw](https://dailyravenclaw.tumblr.com/) you amaze and astonish. I hope you guys liked it! Stay awesome!


	7. Hot chocolate: Shklance

“You’ve never made cocoa from scratch?”

Sighing, Keith glanced up from the mugs of hot water he had prepared and stated, “No, Lance.  I haven’t, and I’m pretty sure if you load yours up with as many marshmallows as you usually do, you won’t be able to tell the difference.”

Groaning, Lance called, “Shiro!  Keith’s being mean again!”

“Are you kidding me?” Keith asked, throwing a cocoa packet at Lance’s head.  “Stop trying to act cute.”

Lance smirked and leaned against the counter before asking, “What’re you putting in yours?  If you drink it straight up I might have to divorce you.”

“We’re not married, Lance,” Shiro stated, trudging into the kitchen, still groggy from his nap.

Rolling his eyes, Keith asked, “Get the stuff from the pantry?”

Lance nodded, moving to retrieve the marshmallows and tiny candy canes from the bottom shelf.  Shiro blinked tiredly and rubbed sleep from his eyes, his hair messy and his shirt rumpled.  Pouring the packets of mix into the mugs, Keith paused to push up the sleeves of his burgundy sweater, not understanding why everyone insisted he wear one.  Turning to Lance and Shiro, Keith motioned to the mugs and stated, “Done and ready for you guys to taint it in any way you want.”

“I don’t taint my hot chocolate,” Lance argued, grabbing his blue cat mug so he could shove marshmallows in it, “I just make it better.”

Shiro shrugged and offered a smile as he took his own mug, something he had decorated himself and had the words, “I’m Aliveish,” painted on the side.  Watching Shiro hang candy canes around the rim of his mug, Keith slid a plate of cookies Hunk had made for them closer so he could take a few.  Dunking the head of a gingerbread man into his hot drink, Keith felt a small smile cross his face before he ate the cookie.  A moan of despair came from Lance, and Keith looked up to see the blue eyed boy making a look of horror.

“You just drowned that little guy,” Lance pointed out, mini marshmallows covering the counter where he was standing.  Blinking back what could’ve been tears, Lance added, “And then you decapitated him.  What kind of person are you?”

Keith shrugged just as Shiro answered, “He’s always done that.  Trust me, you’ll get used to it.”

Lance shook his head slowly before asking, “How does it taste?”

“I like it,” Keith said, repeating the process with the gingerbread man’s arm.

A shudder passed through Lance, causing Shiro to laugh and wrap an around his shoulders while Keith eyed the candy cane hanging from Shiro’s lip like a piercing.  A smile passed over Lance’s face as he asked, “Hey, you wanna try mine?”

“No,” Keith stated, noticing how Lance’s mug was overflowing with marshmallows.

“C’mon, Keith,” Shiro said turning to get his own cocoa.  “It’ll be fun.

“This is ridiculous,” Keith said tiredly, crossing his arms over his sweater as he leaned against the counter.

“This is Christmas, Mullet,” Lance said with a roll of his eyes. “Stop trying to be broody and pass me the gingerbread men. I wanna eat some of those little people.”

“Now who’s the murderer,” Keith commented, sliding the plate over to Lance who smiled teasingly.

Yawning, Shiro glanced at Keith’s mug and asked, “You didn’t put cinnamon in it again, did you?”

Shaking his head, Keith mumbled, “Didn’t get a chance.”

Lance snickered as he dunked a gingerbread man in Keith’s cocoa before saying, “Help yourselves to mine, I wanna try both of yours.”

“You’re disgusting,” Keith stated, picking up Shiro’s mug and sniffing it, unsure of how much candy had been added.

“Maybe I am,” Lance said with a sly smile, “I know you don’t mind.”

Shiro breathed a laugh before helping himself to Lance’s drink, his expression turning to shock as he registered how much extra sugar had been added to the cocoa.  Tentatively, Keith sipped at Shiro’s cocoa, not entirely put off by the mint flavor.  Lance dropped his unfinished gingerbread man on the plate and insisted on trading again, obviously enjoying himself.  Taking Lance’s hot chocolate, Keith made a face before saying, “If I puke, you guys are cleaning it up.”

“Patience yields focus, Keith,” Shiro said calmly, drowning a cookie.

Rolling his eyes, Keith commented, “Patience isn’t gonna change my taste buds.”

“Just try it!” Lance insisted, stirring Shiro’s cocoa with a candy cane.

Frowning, Keith took a sip of Lance’s drink before stating, “It’s not as bad as I remember it, but I still don’t like it.”

Switching between drinks a few more times, Keith snickered as he grabbed a handful of marshmallows and said, “Lance catch.”

Dropping his candy cane, Lance clapped his hands and said, “Oh yeah!  I got this!”

Throwing a few of the white candies at Lance’s mouth, Keith snickered as he purposefully missed.  Shiro smiled and said, “Let me try.  His mouth’s big enough it can’t be too hard to miss it.”

Taking a handful of marshmallows, Shiro threw them so they scattered midair, only one landing in Lance’s open mouth.  Throwing his hands in the air, Lance grinned wildly before pointing a finger at Keith and exclaiming, “I told you this was fun!”

“I never said it wasn’t,” Keith commented, noticing Shiro’s proud smirk.

Dunking another gingerbread man into Shiro’s minty cocoa, Lance stated, ‘We gotta do this again, this is amazing.”

Shiro offered a smile before he pulled the other two into a hug and stated, “We’re gonna be so sugared up.”

“I think he already is,” Keith said, nodding at Lance as he grinned.

Shaking his head, Lance insisted, “We’re doing this again, and we’re making hot chocolate from scratch.  You guys are gonna learn to deal with it, and you’re gonna love it.”

“We love anything you do, Lance,” Shiro stated, throwing a handful of marshmallows at Keith.

Laughing, Keith stated, “You guys are horrible, but I love you.”

“Aww,” Lance crooned, lightly shoving Keith’s shoulder.  “We gotta give him this stuff more often if it makes him sentimental.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While cleaning my room, I found three mugs I've never used or ever will.


	8. Peppermint: Coran and Allura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from an AU I'm working on where Coran is the last minute teenage babysitter for little Allura and paladins

“Hey kiddo,” Coran called, shrugging out of his jacket.

“Hello,” Allura said in greeting, tugging at the hem of her snowflake patterned skirt.

Offering a smile to the girl, Coran stood up and asked, “How long did your dad say he was gonna be out?”

Alfor had already told Coran he would be out for an hour or two, but he knew Allura liked feeling responsible for her age.  Pushing her headband back, Allura stated, “An hour and a half.  Do you have homework?”

Coran shrugged and fought back a shudder at the thought of all the mathematic equations he had been putting off.  Add those to the lab reports for chemistry he had procrastinated on, and Coran felt like he was going to be sick.  Holding up a hand, Coran bent over and rummaged around in his backpack before saying, “I checked, and your pa said you don’t have any allergies so I figured we could have some fun.”

Tossing a bag of peppermint candies to Allura, Coran smiled as the girl’s eyes lit up as she let out a small shriek of delight.  Grabbing Coran’s hand, Allura pulled him into the living room and sat down at the coffee table.  Eyeing the simple math worksheets scattered on the table, Coran asked, “Need any help?”

Allura shook her head, unwrapping one of the red and white mints before saying, “No thank you.  I just need a break.”

Smiling, Allura held out the peppermint for Coran to take and grinned brightly as he flicked the sweet into his mouth.  Pulling a piece of drawing paper closer, Coran picked up one of Allura’s colored pencils and started lightly shading a corner a bright orange.  Glancing up occasionally, Coran saw Allura working on a drawing of her own, something that looked like a robot with different colored limbs.  Coran had learned not to question Allura’s art choices.  Taking another mint from the bag, Coran asked, “So what’re you doing for Christmas?”

Allura looked up from her drawing and said excitedly, “Mama said Papa and I get to eat cookies for breakfast and open presents and then have a wrapping paper fight!  What about you?”

Coran shrugged and pushed some of his hair back from his face before saying, “I’ll probably sleep late and—”

“And then?” Allura asked, impatient to a fault.

Amusement apparent in his tone, Coran said, “Then I might get up and come see my best friend and his beautiful little princess.”

Biting her lip, Allura smiled and ducked her head down as she returned to her drawing.  Taking another mint from the bag, Coran flicked it across the table so it skidded across Allura’s paper and bounced lightly off her hand.  Giggling, Allura flicked the candy back at Coran, grabbing another to suck on while she drew.  Flipping his paper over to start a different drawing, Coran asked, “What’re your friends’ favorite candy?”

Allura frowned as she signed her name at the bottom of her paper before looking up and saying, “Shiro likes black licorice, I think it tastes gross but it makes him happy.  Matt likes peanut M&Ms, I think he tried to feed them to little Katie.”

“That’s not good,” Coran commented, earning a concerned nod from Allura.

Opening another peppermint, Allura asked, “What’s your favorite candy?”

“I like everything,” Coran said, before adding, “Even the black licorice.”

Making a face, Allura slid her math problems closer so she could work on them.  Changing colored pencils, Coran shaded a section of his paper red, listening to Allura quietly whisper the problem to herself before walking through the steps to solve it.  Cracking his knuckles, Coran stole a glance at Allura’s worksheet and hid a smile as he saw her successful progress.  Absentmindedly, Coran put down his pencil and leaned back on his hands, taking in how Alfor had decorated the house this year.  Staring at the different lights hanging off the mantle, Coran felt Allura tug on his sleeve and he looked at her curiously.

“Here,” Allura stated, handing her math sheet to Coran to check.

Taking the paper, Coran offered a smile and said, “This one’s for you,” handing his drawing to Allura.

Letting his eyes flit over the easy problems, Coran quickly deduced there were no errors in Allura’s work.  Looking up at Allura, Coran nodded in approval before saying, “Good job.”

Grabbing another sheet of paper to draw on, Allura sorted out the colored pencils she needed before asking, “Can we make cookies with mints?”

Coran made a sound of curiosity before saying, “I’m not the best in the kitchen, but I’m pretty sure I can convince your mom to help us.”

Fiddling with a small candy, Allura said, “Mama’s allergic to peppermint.  She coughs.”

Mentally kicking himself, Coran ruffled Allura’s hair and stated, “Then we’re gonna have to make Gyrgan or Blaytz help us out.  For now, how do pancakes sound?”

Smiling softly, Allura asked, “Can we try adding the mints to that?”

“I’m pretty sure I can do that without any problems,” Coran stated, standing up and waiting for Allura.

Grabbing the near empty bag of peppermints, Allura led the way to the kitchen, jabbering on about Matt’s little sister and Shiro’s little brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is out very late today. Yes this is shorter than the other chapters. Yes I am satisfied with how this turned out. Yes I do take requests for the upcoming days. And lastly, YOU ARE ALL AMAZING AND IMPORTANT.


	9. Scarves: Matt and Lance

“How the heck do you make this look so easy?” Matt asked as he wrapped the tan and grey scarf around his neck.

Shrugging, Lance folded the green and white scarf he made for Pidge and said, “Practice.  Knitting isn’t for everyone.”

Rolling his eyes, Matt passed a roll of wrapping paper to Lance who unceremoniously ripped off a piece.  Folding the paper around Pidge’s scarf, Lance clumsily taped the edges of the paper down before flipping it over and saying, “Sharpie.”

Reaching across the coffee table, Matt grabbed the marker and pressed it into Lance’s hand before restating, “Sharpie.”

Writing Pidge’s name on the gift, Lance tossed it to the side where he already had Allura and Hunk’s scarves neatly packaged.  Matt raised an eyebrow at the shoddy job on his sister’s present, but before he could say anything, Lance said, “Pidge won’t care about the wrapping job on hers, I already asked.”

Smirking, Matt said, “You mean she outright told you to make her gifts look like crap so when she opens them she’s even more surprised by the contents?”

“Exactly,” Lance said, glancing up from the orange patterned scarf he made for Coran.  Frowning, Lance said, “No telling anyone about what they’re getting.  You only got yours early because—”

“Because I’m amazing?” Matt asked, earning a snort in return.

Rubbing his eye, Lance carefully cut out a section of wrapping paper while Matt handed him strips of tape to secure the gift paper.  Stopping, lance groaned and fell onto his back before asking, “Should I have thrown in some candy?  Keith and Hunk would kill for those little dark chocolate things.”

Feeling the wool of his scarf and the pattern, Matt pressed his lips together as Lance rambled on a bit longer.  Pulling the scarf down a bit so it wasn’t covering his mouth, Matt stated, “I think you put a lot of time into these and this is enough.  Don’t worry about what you didn’t get them, just be satisfied with what you did get them.”

Sitting up, Lance pulled his own blue scarf tighter around his face, nuzzling into it before saying in a muffled voice, “Yeah, but I could do better than—”

“Okay stop right there,” Matt commanded, holding a hand up to stop Lance from talking.  Crossing his arms, Matt huffed before asking, “How many people do you know get a handmade scarf for Christmas?  Not many.  Now how many people get one of these, in their favorite colors, with a pattern specifically for them?  You’re amazing at this, and if you say one more negative thing about yourself or your gift choice, I’ll strangle you with my Christmas present.”

Blinking, Lance’s eyes lit up with amusement and happiness as he nodded and said, “I mean, I am pretty amazing.”

“Obviously,” Matt said examining the dark violet and black scarf that was to be Shiro’s.  “If you weren’t, I wouldn’t hang out with you.”

“True,” Lance said, standing up and cracking his knuckles.  A teasing smile played across Lance’s features as he asked, “Think you can make it through a knitting lesson without stabbing yourself or me?”

Shrugging, Matt asked, “How hard can it be?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one came out late, I had one heck of a day and couldn't get on my computer to post this. I know this one's way shorter than the others, but that hopefully won't be a regular occurrence.


	10. Cold: Pidge and Shiro

“I hate this,” Pidge stated, trying to ignore the irritation in her throat.

“I know,” Shiro said, offering a small plate of peanut butter cookies to Pidge.

Taking the plate, Pidge scooted to the side on the couch so Shiro could sit next to her.  Adjusting her blanket so only her hands stuck out, Pidge leaned against Shiro and muttered, “I thought only idiots got sick.”

Laughing slightly, Shiro wrapped an arm around Pidge’s shoulders and gently pressed the back of his other hand against her forehead and stated, “You’re still really hot.  I think the medication you took should kick in soon enough.”

Nodding, Pidge nibbled half heartedly on a cookie before putting it down and saying, “I’m not hungry.”

Yawning, Shiro nodded and said, “You gotta eat something.  The only thing you’ve had today was that wall from the gingerbread house, and that didn’t end well.”

Pidge winced a bit, remembering how quickly she had gone from feeling slightly nauseous and dizzy, to being doubled over the toilet with Shiro rubbing her back as she emptied the contents of her stomach.  Looking at the cookies again, Pidge shook her head and said, “Not those.  Hurts my throat.”

Humming, Shiro asked, “What about eggs?  Those sound safe, or maybe just some toast?”

Pidge shrugged and pressed against Shiro before mumbling, “Dunno.  Is it still snowing outside?”

Shiro sighed and stated, “Everything says it’s just gonna keep snowing for a while.”

Swallowing dryly, Pidge asked with a yawn, “You’re gonna stay overnight, aren’t you?”

Offering a reassuring smile, Shiro said, “I kinda have to.  If you die, Matt’s gonna kill me.”

“Don’t do that then,” Pidge said, sitting up a bit and yawning again.

Shiro shifted slightly and started to ask something, only for a coughing fit to take over Pidge and cause her to choke in an attempt to get air in her lungs.  Finally clearing her airway, Pidge cleared her throat, whining as the irritation only got worse.  Sniffing, Pidge grabbed at the box of tissues that lay on the couch next to her, wiping the tears from her eyes with her free hand as she did so.  Glancing to her right, Pidge saw Shiro stand up and move to the kitchen, probably to get something for her to eat.  Blowing her nose, Pidge tossed the used tissue on the floor and fell onto her side, wrapping herself in her blanket.

Closing her eyes for a moment, Pidge let herself rest for a bit, noticing how her nose stopped being stuffy, but how her head throbbed worse.  Opening her eyes, Pidge stared blankly at the Christmas lights and small decorations that were strategically placed throughout the room.  Shivering, Pidge sat up, only for Shiro to return with a plate with a few fried eggs and a slice of toast.  Sitting back down, Shiro said, “I know you don’t like them scrambled, and I know you don’t want food, but don’t argue.”

Nodding, Pidge took the plate and somehow found herself nearly done with the food while Shiro talked about nothing in particular, mostly his cat and Keith’s angry kitten.  Sliding the plate to the other side of the couch, Pidge leaned against Shiro again and felt him shift to accommodate her.  Sighing, Pidge said dryly, “Merry Christmas to me.”

“It could be worse,” Shiro commented, earning a weak scoff from Pidge.  “You could have Keith here instead of me.  You haven’t seen him try to take care of someone sick before, he goes off the walls.”

“Seriously?” Pidge asked, unable to imagine Keith doing anything but throwing a bottle of cold medicine at someone.

Grinning, Shiro said, “Oh yeah.  He pulls out everything from the medicine cabinet, goes online to look up symptoms, usually thinks you’re dying, tries to over feed you, and panics if you throw up.  It’s kinda adorable.”

“I can only imagine,” Pidge said softly, snuggling closer to Shiro and closing her eyes.

Shiro laughed slightly before saying, “Don’t get too comfortable.  You should sleep in your room.”

“Just resting my eyes,” Pidge whispered, knowing she was drifting off but not wanting to move.

When she woke up, Pidge noted she was still on the couch, her head resting on Shiro’s leg.  Shiro was snoring like a bear, his head tipped back and his arm resting on Pidge’s back protectively.  Noticing her throat wasn’t as sore, Pidge pushed herself up and yawned before quietly padding into the kitchen to get herself a cup of water.  Taking small sips, Pidge shifted from foot to foot, not liking how cold the tile flooring felt.  Placing her cup down, Pidge trudged to her room and pulled on a pair of warm red and green Christmas socks before returning to the living room.

Gently shaking Shiro’s shoulder, Pidge said in a raspy voice, “You should lie down all the way.”

“Hmm?” Shiro asked, his eyes fluttering open to look at Pidge.

Nodding, Shiro straightened out on the couch, while Pidge threw a clean blanket over him and flicked the lights off.  Shuffling to her room, Pidge shivered again and muttered, “All I want for Christmas is to be able to taste peanut butter again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can probably guess what inspired this one.


	11. Gift wrapping: Pidge and Allura

“Is that your fifth paper cut?” Allura asked, concern spreading across her features.

Shaking her head, Pidge pulled her bleeding finger from her mouth and said, “It’s my sixth.  Pass me another band-aid?”

Pressing her lips together in worry, Allura handed another plaster to Pidge.  Messily wrapping the blue band-aid around her index finger, Pidge snickered and said, “I should stick to throwing everyone’s gifts into bags with tissue paper.”

Shaking her head lightly, Allura stated, “I’ve never met someone who was so prone to paper cuts.”

Shrugging, Pidge spread her hands and said, “That’s me.  I can go through an entire box of bandages if you leave me in the library unsupervised.”

“I remember Matt telling me something like that,” Allura commented, carefully folding the wrapping paper over the cook book she had gotten for Hunk.

Reaching for the tape, Pidge pulled off a long strip and wrapped it around the entirety of the gift, securing the paper down at the same time as making a mess of the wrapping.  Glancing up, Pidge frowned as Allura covered her mouth with one hand, obviously trying not to laugh at the shoddy job.  Pointing a finger at Allura, Pidge demanded, “Don’t laugh.”

A glint of amusement passed through Allura’s eyes and she couldn’t take it and started snickering before she broke into full fledged laughter.  Rolling her eyes, Pidge asked, “Fine so you’re good at throwing paper and tape around an inanimate object.  How’d you get so good at it?”

Holding up her hand, Allua gasped for breath before choking out, “I worked in retail and had to wrap gifts for the holiday season once.  It was horrible, but I got good at it quickly.”

“Oh crap, no wonder you hate people but you’re good at dealing with them,” Pidge blurted, earning a smile from Allura.

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Allura said, “I could teach you if you wanted.  Or you could stick to your smothering method.  It appears to be working even if it isn’t the most aesthetically pleasing.”

“That’s one of the nicest insults I’ve ever received,” Pidge said, rolling her eyes.

Ripping off another piece of wrapping paper, Pidge slapped it on top of an exposed part of the gift and quickly stuck tape on it to secure the patch.  Tossing the gift to herself, Pidge stated, “I think I’ll keep doing this for now.  It’s my Christmas trademark.”

Smiling, Allura said, “If you insist.  One of the corners is exposed, you may wish to cover that up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was sick earlier, then there was no internet connection.....so there's gonna be a few quick (shorter) chapters cuz I was recovering yesterday instead of writing.


	12. Ugly Sweaters: Keith, Hunk, and Lance

“Why?” Keith asked, frowning at the sweater in his hands.

Hunk smiled and let out a nervous laugh before saying, “I thought it was funny.”

Glancing at Lance, Keith noticed him pulling on his blue sweater, a grin plain on his face as he laughed, “Dude this is amazing!  Who the heck comes up with these designs anyway?  If I made a line of these we’d be rich!”

“Or deemed clinically insane,” Keith muttered, recalling Lance’s idea for a decapitated gingerbread man scarf.

Sticking his tongue out at Keith, Lance asked, “What’s on yours?  Put ‘em on!”

“No,” Keith said, holding the red sweater closer to his chest, “I don’t wanna.”

“Oh,” Hunk mumbled, his eyes downcast and his lip sticking out.

“Don’t do that,” Keith pleaded, meeting Hunk’s eyes.

Shaking his head, Keith groaned and started to pull the sweater over his head before he snapped, “I hate how you have the best puppy dog eyes.”

Snickering, Lance threw an arm around Keith’s shoulders, not waiting for approval, and teased, “You can’t say no to Hunk.  Nobody can say no to Hunk.”

Grunting, Keith straightened out the front of his sweater and resisted the urge to cringe.  On the front of the red garment was a reindeer staring intently forward, it’s black eyes fixed at whatever was directly in front of it.  Crossing his arms over the reindeer’s eyes, Keith glanced at Lance’s and tried not to choke at the actual string of Christmas lights that blinked all across the garment.

Spinning around, Lance grinned brightly at Hunk who had pulled the yellow sleeves of his own sweater over his hands, a crude looking Christmas tree adorning the front with poorly made ornaments pinned to it with safety pins so it could be redecorated.  Covering his mouth with a hand Keith bit his lip to suppress a smile as his boys joined hands with each other and burst into some song he didn’t know.

Noticing Keith’s attempt at hiding his amusement, Lance grabbed the red clad man by the arm and snickered, “C’mon Mullet!  Loosen up!”

“I don’t—”

Finding both his hands being held by Hunk and Lance, Keith stopped trying to hide his happiness and laughed at the stupidity of their sweaters while the singing continued filled with giggles and jokes at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated this since December 13 of 2017 but...life got to me and I couldn't keep up. BUT IT'S THE FIRST OF DECEMBER 2018 AND I'M BACK BABY!


	13. Gingerbread: Allura and Matt

“I thought you had an allergy to this?  I don’t want to kill you with a literal kiss.”

Snickering at Matt’s comment, Allura shook her head and iced another section of the gingerbread house’s walls together. Smiling at the three gingerbread men the kit came with, Allura stated, “It’s only a mild allergy, besides, I doubt you’d intentionally put me through harm.  How’s the roof coming?”

Groaning, Matt shrugged and gestured to the mess he was attempting to assemble.  Covering her mouth to laugh, Allura dropped her icing bag on the counter, somehow causing the house’s walls to fall down.

“No!” Matt yelled, rubbing his face and turning to Allura, “If I hold the walls, you paste them together, and then we can improvise on the roof?”

“It sounds dreadful but looks like our only solution,” Allura admitted a smile on her face as Matt held up the walls.

Carefully the two managed to use the icing to keep the walls up and gently place the roof on top without destroying the cookie structure.

Pushing a loose strand of hair back from her face, Allura looked at the candy decorations and asked, “I suppose we put those on now?”

“Only if we have to,” Matt joked, already grabbing a handful of gumdrops to place messily on the extra icing they had added.

Quietly the two focused on their creation only for it to collapse again when Allura tried to place a small candy on the roof.  Crossing her arms, Allura huffed and demanded, “Why did we decide to do this anyway? It’s not working.”

Shrugging, Matt motioned to the pile of collapsed gingerbread and said, “We could just do this? I think it looks fine.”

“Of course you do,” Allura teased, kissing Matt on the cheek and adding, “I saw you decapitate that poor gingerbread man and I don’t really want to have a reaction.”

“You said it was a mild allergy!” Matt protested, trying to kiss Allura only for the girl to shove her hand in his face.

“Go sanitize your contaminated mouth!  Then we’ll see about that kiss.”

Pouting, Matt blew a kiss to Allura and grabbed a handful of the gumdrops and shoved them in his mouth.  Sighing, Allura shook her head with a smile and grabbed one of Matt’s hands before saying, “Dance with me you dork.”

Grinning with candy coating his teeth, Matt took Allura’s hand and spun her around the kitchen, prompting her to laugh as they passed the failed gingerbread house.  Pausing from the dance, Allura made a fist and brought it down on the walls to shatter them.  Laughing, Matt did the same, causing the crumbs of the cookies to scatter across the countertop and onto the floor.

“This is a mess,” Allura stated, a smile stuck on her face, “Who’s going to clean it up?”

Making a face, Matt held up a finger and suggested, “How about one more dance and then we get Coran to do it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every single time my brother, mom, and I tried to make gingerbread something went wrong. Once we cooked them too much and made them into dog treats. Then we couldn't keep the house assembled. It was just fun.


	14. Stockings: Hunk and Lance

“Dude look!”

Glancing up from the box of decorations, Hunk smiled as Lance walked around with two stockings on his feet like socks.

“This is awesome! Why don’t we just do this instead of hanging them up?”

“Because then we couldn’t fill them with candy, and popcorn, and—”

Waving his hands to cut Hunk off, Lance made his way over and held out two additional stockings and stated, “Try.”

Grinning, Hunk sat back and shoved the box of tree lights out of the way before pulling each stocking over his foot.  Humming slightly, Hunk nodded in approval, “You’re right this is amazing.”

“See!” Lance jumped up and pulled the two large socks off his feet, “So…where do we actually hang these?”

Shrugging, Hunk leaned back on his hands to admire his feet and suggested, “Stair rail?”

“Boring,” Lance whined, collapsing on the ground next to Hunk.

Rubbing Lance’s shoulder, Hunk laughed and resisted the urge to kick his feet up and down as he said, “We could just wear them like you said. I’m starting to enjoy this.”

“Seriously?” Lance asked, sitting up slightly.

Nodding, Hunk paused to think for a moment before adding, “We could get everyone else their own stocking socks too.”

“As stocking stuffers,” Lance stated as a sly grin took over his face.

“Perfect,” Hunk agreed, lying on his back and letting Lance cuddle up next to him.

Breathing a sigh of contentment, Hunk listened as Lance hummed the tune to a Christmas song he couldn’t quite remember.

Kicking his feet up and down in the air, Hunk smiled a bit more before nudging Lance and stating, “You’re a genius.”

Laughing at the comment, Lance shoved Hunk and snickered, “You are too, dork.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure everyone has done this...I just thought it was something Lance would do

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be an advent calendar but life got too hectic for me to keep up. So instead this is a Christmas or winter holiday drabble place where I just accept prompts and pairings and OT3s to make someone happy. And now some explanations: Each chapter is a oneshot or standalone, although some of these can be read together as if they were part of one story. I'm [here](https://sleepyssnail.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr and I hope you guys like this!


End file.
